In the narrative summary developing a co-operative effort of other agencies: 1. This objective has been met, agencies, outside of Reservation are helping. Little by little Non-Indian/Indian Programs are trying to work together. 2. Consulting with individuals on one to one basis: A. This is the most effective way for our Reservation to operate. 3. To be able to administer our program, and get out from under supervision of C.A.P. or N.A.P. Director. (Kenny J. Allen) A.A meeting w/C.A.P or N.A.P Director had been going on before new program year starts. It is my opinion that we can best serve our program objective and our people if this is agreed on. 4. Our overall objective is to serve clients more effectively: A. Attend training session B. Request more T/A from Natonal Office or Indian Desk and work with State Office of Alcoholism.